The night of the living bedlunch
by Shiningshadows
Summary: After the titans south watch wicked scary 2, strange things happen to food in the tower. Minor KxK & GnarrkxA47
1. Wicked Scary

Inside the titans south tower off the coast of brazil, Kid Flash, Kole, Gnarrk, Red star, Hotspot, and A47 all sat on the couch. "Shhh guys, the movie is about to start." Hotspot said. The movie began, it was wicked scary 2.

In the middle of the movie, Kole and Kid Flash screamed and hugged each other, staring wide-eyed at the screen. When it was over, Kole, Kid Flash, and Hotspot, all where wide eyed, mouths gaping open. Gnarrk cover his head & eyes. "THAT was supposed to be scary?" Red star and A47 asked. "What! You don't think that was scary?" Kole, Hotspot, and Kid Flash asked.

"No... why would we?" Red star yawned. "Anyways, it's late we should get to bed." A47 sighed, she stood up and walked off to her room.

Later that night, there was a strange gurgling noise coming from the kitchen. Gnarrk rushed to Kole's room and woke her up. "What is it Gnarrk?" Kole asked. "Gnarrk! Gnarrk Gnarrk Gnarrk!" He replied, using body language to translate. "It's okay Gnarrk, your just still scared from that movie." Kole replied soothingly, taking him back up to his room like a mother with a child who thinks theres a monster under his bed.

Gnarrk heard the gurgling noise again, then he ran down to the main room and pounded a red button that said 'only press in case of emergency'. A siren screeched through the tower. Kid Flash jumped and fell off his bed, Red Star and A47 shrugged. "Ugh... Gnarrk..." They groaned. Kole imeadiatly ran to Gnarrk's room, then to the main room when she found him not in his room. They all glared at Gnarrk except Kole. "C'monGnarrk, we'll show you there is no monster." She said. Her, Red Star, and Gnarrk stepped into the darkness of the kitchen, only the red glow of Red Star's hand bringing any light. Suddenly a blue blurr tackled Red Star, the light vanished, Gnarrk's screaming could be heard. Kole turned to lights on, the kitchen was slimey with blue goo, Red Star was gone, and where was Gnarrk? She looked up. "Gnarrk!" She gasped.

Gnarrk was stuck to the ceiling and wrapped in a cacoon of slime, his head poking out. "Gnarrrrrrk!" He grunted, struggling to break free. Kid Flash had imediatly after come down and saw Gnarrk on the ceiling. "Oh my... Don't worry Kole, I'll get him out in a sec..." He said, stepping backwards to the opposite wall, then charging at lightspeed and leaping halfway, flying into the ceiling, the slime blasted away from Gnarrk, and the both waved their hands in the air rapidly and yelled before falling to the floor.

Gnarrk opened his eyes the next second. "Gnarrk..." He said, looking in all directions for his speedster friend before hearing a muffled sound under him. Gnarrk imeadiatly stood up. "It's okay Ginny, Harry will be here any minute..." Kid Flash said, dazed, a perfect Kid Flash shaped dent in the floor with him in it. He soon stood back up. "Anyways... let'sgo find Red Star..." He said.

* * *

**Okay, I know this seems short, but I'm not even nearhalf done yet, please keep checking for updates. Sorry it seems so short, I haven't been able to get around to working on this.**


	2. Blue kaboom XP

The three cautiously walked through the hallways. "Red Star?" Kid Flash called out into Red Stars room. "Hotspot?" Kole called out in the kitchen. "Gnarrk!" Gnarrk bellowed into the evidence room, looking for A47.

Then all the sudden blue tentacles of slime solidfied and wrapped around Gnarrk, who quickly struggled with all his might. The slime in the kitchen came to life and began to attack Kole. Kole quickly spun a crystal staff and cleared a band of little sludge glob people from her path, and ran for the door. But all the slime joined into one great big giant blob in the doorway. Kole shut her eyes and shot a blizzard of crystal shards. She opened her eyes, but to her dismay, she had been consumed into the blue gel-like mass, which now had armor made of the crystal shards.

Kid Flash ran froma swarm ofsmall bats made of slime. He quickly spun around and made a whirlwind with his left arm, annihalting them. Gnarrk and ripped the tentacles to bits, and turned his attention to the globby bit slowly eating A47. "Gnarrk!" He shouted in an odd bubbly roar like a Tusken Raider, then lunged for the pit.

HotSpot and Red Star both were blasting flares of fire and radiation at a huge wall of slime in the training room. Then, a figure that ressembled a 13-year old Andre Leblanc dressed in a blue version of his costume stepped into the room. "Let me introduce myself... I am Acton Lebleu... The villan to wipe out your little band of hero wannabes!" He said, the wall slamming onto him, and he became a blue version of Plasmus.

"What the?" Hotspot asked out of suprise, but soon him and Red Star had began attacking again. Kid Flash stepped into the kitchen, shocked to see a crystal covered blob with Kole in it. He dashed at it, but got stuck, and quickly spun around quickly, red flares of friction heat riccacheing off him onto the blob,part of it turned red and vaporized, the blob hissed and recoild, the shards colloected energy and fired rays at Kid Flash, blasting him back out the door. But he quickly zoomed back and shot whirlwinds with both arms, seperating it in two large waves and heat frictioning them away. He then helped Kole up. "You okay Kole?" He asked in a concerned voice. "Yeah I'm fine... thanks." She said, hugging a slightly surprised Kid Flash tightly while practically the same thing happened to Gnarrk and A47 in the evidence room.

They all had eventually targeted Acton Lebleu and found him in the training room. "About time you got here!" Red Star said, blasting a swollen green snot sac that was making llarge blue slime serpents. "Gnarrk! You and Kole take out the serpents, A47,distract that... thing, HotSpot, Red, you two come with me." Kid Flash said, running over small glob people. "Gnarrk." Gnarrk nodded, smashing several serpents with a crystallized Kole. A47 shot an electron whip from her hand and cut the beast's slimy arm off, the arm became a giant slime crab, and Acton now controlled it and made it chase after A47.

"So, Mr.Speedster, what do we do now?" Red Star asked. "Both of you, blast me for a full minute... Trust me, I know what I'm doing..." Kid Flash replied. So Hotspot and Red Star hesitatnly shot streams of fire and red starbolts at Kid Flash as he spun in on space, building up friction, heating constantly. "Everyone duck for cover!" He shouted out as he whipped forward, spinning at lightspeed, acre-long whips of friction heat swung through like colliding wind currents from the small red hot Kid Flash tornado. The snot sacs swelled and burst, then vaporized, then the squid, then the glob minions, and the beast of Acton Lebleu singed back to normal. Gnarrk crawled out from his cover, and quickly saw that A47 was falling from the air because what she hid behind exploded, and leapt under her and caught her in his arms.

"Why thank you Gnarrk... Even though I could of just landed unharmed, that was really sweet of you..." A47 said, she took a bit of her white hair out of her pale face and her blue parralellogram-shaped eyes met his feral brown eyes. "Aww... Gnarrk!" Gnarrk said in a shy tone, hugging her. "Wait a minute... wheres Kid Flash?" Kole asked. They then looked to the middle of the burnt sooty room, a still glowing orange hot Kid Flash lay in the only non-singed spot. Kole rushed over to him and kenlt over him. "Kid Flash! Are you okay!" She asked, worried. Kid Flash slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "huhhh... I'll be fine huuhh... I just need some rest, you guys go and take the guy to jail..." Kid Flash said tiredly, squirming over to a soft part-molten puddle of metal. The others went and sent the Acton Lebleu to prison after putting his picture in their gallery archive of bad guys.

* * *

**The end there ya have it**


End file.
